Jasmine's Revenge Oneshot
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Read Senri's Secret before reading this so you know what's going on Jasmine has set out to get revenge on Senri for what he did to her that night. What will his friends do and will they defend him?


Jasmine's Revenge Oneshot

(Jasmine's P.O.V...)

"Seems that I've found you Senri-kun. I hope you missed me baby cause I'm comin' for you." I thought as I started laughing. Then it gradually got louder and louder. "This is gonna more fun than anything I've ever done before." I said as I looked closer into crystal ball. "Ooh. Who's that girl with him? I guess I'll find out when I get there...and maybe...get a taste of her." I said as I rose from my chair and headed for Cross Academy.

(Senri's P.O.V...)

"Rima...I'm surprised you took the news so well." I said looking her in the eye. "Senri, there's no way I'm leaving you for something like that okay." She said with a blushing smile. "Alright." I said. "Now...I think it's time you told them too." She said. "But...I can't Rima." I said. "Yes you can. You don't have to be embarrassed anymore." She said. "But...it still brings memories of that day." I said. "Senri...come on. You need to come out there anyway. Everyone's worried about you." She said. "Even Kaname and Zero?" I asked. "Even them. I mean everyone when I say everyone." She said. "Alright. I'll do it for you Rima." I said. "Thank you Senri." She said as she touched my cheek lightly. I held her hand against my cheek and closed my eyes, savoring her sweet touch. "Rima...look at me please." I said. "What is it Sen..." She started to say before I kissed her. I couldn't help myself. I wanted all of her. Her sweet touch, her delicious lips, everything. "Rima..." I said. "Yes Senri?" She asked. "Make love with me." I said. Her face burned a bright, cherry red. "Senri...I don't think I'm ready." She said. "Please?" I begged. "Senri...you're desperate aren't you?" She asked. "Rima...I'm more than desperate. I crave your touch and when you kiss me, it feels like I'm drunk and I loose myself. I love you Rima and I crave all of you." I said. "Senri...no one's ever said that to me before. That...means a lot." She said blushing. "Will you do it?" I asked. "Just for you Senri, if you tell everyone what you told me a few hours ago." She said. "Deal." I said as I pulled off the red ribbon on her jacket and undid the buttons on the jacket. I pulled off her jacket and lifted her undershirt over her head. "Senri...please don't look." She said as she covered her chest with her hands. "Rima...you don't have to be shy around me." I said. "I'm only a B36. Smaller than Ruka but bigger than Yuuki." She said hanging her head in shame. "That's fine. As long as I can play with them, I'm happy. I don't really like big chested women anyway." I said. "So...you wouldn't like Leena?" She asked. "No and it's not cause of just that. She's like family in a way and that would be gross." I said. "I understand what you mean." She said. "So...Rima, uncover them. You'll be safe, I promise." I said. "I...trust you...Senri." She said as she slowly moved her hands away from her chest. "Now...come closer." I said. "Okay..." She said as she slowly scooted closer to me. I sat her facing me on my lap and reached my right hand around her waist to support her while I used my left hand to pull her bra down a little. "Senri...what are you..." She started to say before she moaned softly as I touched the tip of her breasts with my tongue, being careful not to bite down. "Senri..." She moaned as I sucked on the tip lightly. She reached for my red tie and jacket, pulling them off in a flash. Then, she lifted my undershirt over my head and laid her head on my chest. "Rima..." I said as I reached for the zipper on her skirt. "Go ahead Senri." She said. I found the zipper and pulled it down, being careful not to get it caught in Rima's delicate skin. I pulled her skirt off and she pulled my pants off. She laid on my chest and started playing with the tips of my chest. "Rima..." I moaned as I reached my right hand down her panties. "Senri..." She moaned as I rubbed up and down lightly. Then she reached her hands behind me and lifted me up enough to kiss me. Her tongue played around with mine as I slid my hand down farther. She moaned as I touched her most intimate area. Then she moved her hand around the front of me and played with my most intimate area.

"And you said you weren't ready." I said. "I said I MIGHT not be." She corrected. "Whatever Rima." I said. "Just shut up and kiss me Senri." She said as brought me forward and kissed me. I flipped out position and I laid her down on the bed. "Rima ohime-sama..." I said as I pinned her hands above her head and pulled off her panties. "Senri...what are you...gonna do?" She asked. "Prepare you." I said before I separated her opening just enough and tasted inside. "Senri!" She moaned as I played a little faster. "More Senri. Please give me more." She said as I pulled away. "Don't worry. I will...my naughty little girl." I said as lustfully as possible before putting one finger inside her opening. She moaned as I pulled my finger out and pushed it back in over and over again. "Faster Senri! Faster! Harder!" She told me before she screamed in pleasure as she soaked my fingers, telling me she was well prepared. "Senri...give me...a minute...I...have to...breathe." She said breathing heavily as I withdrew my fingers from inside her. As she laid on the bed, I got off her and laid next to her. "Senri...what are you doing?" She asked. "Putting this few minutes to good use. Hit me Rima." I said. "No! I can't. I'll hurt you!" She said. "No you won't. Watch me." I said. "Do I have to hit you?" She asked. "Yeah or this will go no further." I said. "Well, what do I do?" She asked. "Slap me, punch me, kick me, whip me, I don't care." I said. "Alright." She said as she slowly reached her hand out and slapped me softly. "Rima...it has to be harder than that." I said. "I'm afraid of hurting you." She said. "Want me to help you do it first?" I asked. "Please." She said. I grabbed her hand and made her slap me across my face. I moaned softly as the contact of her hand hitting my face conected. "Do it again. This time on your own." I said. "Alright." She said as she slapped me across my face again. I moaned even more and said, "More Rima. I love it." She looked at me like I was crazy. "Keep hitting me, please." I said. She shrugged her shoulders before she punched me in the arm. I moaned even more as my erection continued to grow in size. "One more time. I don't think you can handle big I really get." I said. "That depends. How big DO you get?" She asked. "Like this." I said as I made a circle with my hands and touched my fingertips together. She gasped in shock. "THAT big?" She asked. "Yeah." I said. "Well, I guess I can hit you one more time." She said as she punched me harder in my chest. I moaned as the pre-come spilled over on the bed we were on. "Rima...are you ready for the real fun?" I asked. "I think so." She said as I switched our position again making it so I was on top of her again. "I'll push in slowly okay?" I reassured her. "Okay." She said soflty. Then I started out with pushing in only a quarter of the way. I only got that far by the time she screamed. "Rima...are you okay?" I asked thinking I was hurting her. "No. I'm fine." She said shaking her head. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes. You can push the rest of the way in now but slowly okay?" She told me. "Okay." I said as I pushed the rest of the way inside her. "Senri!" She screamed as I pulled out and pushed back in again, over and over again. "Faster! Harder! Oh god Senri!" She screamed as I kept going, fufilling her wish, not noticing that I was growing in size again. "Oh god Senri I can feel you growing inside me!" She said. I looked down and she was right. "Don't stop...please." She said as she moved her hand down and reached for my sensitive spot.

(Meanwhile with Jasmine, Jasmine's P.O.V)

"Cross Academy. This is the place." I said standing at the front door. I walked up and knocked on the door. "Yagari...get that please." I heard a soft man's voice say. "Why should I? Get up and get it yourself!" A rough man's voice replied. "Alright. Alright." The soft man's voice said. Then I heard footsteps shuffling towards the door. "Oh. A visitor. Are you lost?" He asked me. "No actually I'm looking for someone. I would like to know if that person attends this school." I said. "What's the person's name? Oh and by the way I'm Kaien Cross. Headmaster of Cross Academy." He said. "And that person over there is Toga Yagari. He's not in a very good mood right now so let's step outside for a minute." He said as he walked forward and closed the door but left it open a crack. "Now...do you know the name of the person you're looking for?" He asked. "Actually I do. His name's Shiki Senri." I said. "Oh! Senri! He's not hard to find. He's either in his room or with the others in the main room. Just go over to that building on the right and tell the guard that I sent you okay?" He said. "Thank you Kaien-sama." I said. "I've never been called that before." He said. "Well you're the Headmaster right? So, I should treat you like it." I said. "Well, thank you. Oh and watch out for Kaname! He hasn't been in a good mood the past few days!" He called after me. "Kaname? As in Kuran Kaname? Shit! I'll have to watch my steps then. He'll recognize me in an instant." I said as I walked towards the building.

I nervously knocked on the front door. "Akatsuki get the door." Said a woman's voice. "Don't want to. Zero you do it." A man's voice said. "I'm not doing it. Ichiru you do it." Another man's voice said. "Why me? Yuuki you do it." Another man's voice said. "Aidou you do it." Another woman's voice said. "Alright. Alright. I'll get it." Said another man's voice before I heard shuffling footsteps coming towards the door. "Oh. Who are you?" The blonde-haired male asked me. "And old friend of Senri's." I said. "Well, wanna come in and wait while I get Senri for you?" He asked. "Yes thank you but let me get him by myself okay?" I said as he stepped back and opened the door wider. I walked in and the blonde-haired male pointed to the other rooms. "Senri's is the last one on the right." He said pointing. "Thank you." I said as I walked off to his room and I smiled deep inside as the idiots that sat there didn't know that they were gonna see Senri die right in front of them.

(Meanwhile with Senri and Rima, Senri's P.O.V...)

"Senri...more. Harder. Faster. Please." Rima begged. "I didn't know you were so desperate." I said. "I'm more desperate than you'll ever know Senri." She said blushing and turning her head away. "It's okay Rima. I'll give you as much as you desire." I said as I began again. "Ah. Senri..." She moaned as I quickened my pace being careful not to hurt her. "Senri...you're so big...and hard. It feels...like heaven...is making love...to me." She said breathing heavily as I kept it up. "This is all for you and no one else." I said as I felt a pressence. "Senri...are you...okay?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Come here Rima." I said as I pulled her roughly closer to me. I started pushing harder and harder. "Senri...stop. You're hurting me Senri. SENRI STOP!" She screamed. I stopped and looked at myself and what I was doing to her. "Rima...I'm so sorry." I said. "You don't have to be sorry baby. That's how you like it right? At least, that's how you liked it with me." Said a familiar voice, I knew way too well. "Jasmine..." I said as I turned my head and there she was. Leaning up against my doorframe with a wide smirk on her face.

"Miss me Senri?" She asked. "No. Not since you broke my heart." I said looking away from her. "It was your fault we broke up." She said. "I accidently burped your name! That's all I did! I didn't mean to! It's not I can help this goddamn Tummy Trouble! It's not MY fault I was born with it!" I ranted almost screaming at the top of my lungs. "Accidently? You knew you wanted to." She said. "I did? Don't you remember me appologizing to you several fuckin' times that night before you kicked me out!" I screamed. "Senri..." Rima said softly. "Oh. Who are you sweetheart?" She asked. "I won't let you lay a finger on her." I said as I pulled out of her quickly and stood in front of her as if I was protecting her with my life. "Calm down hot stuff. I just wanna know the name of my replacement." She teased. "Senri...what does she mean? Is she..." Rima started to ask. "Yes. That's her. Jasmine Yatsushita." I said. "Ooh. It makes me so happy that you still remember my full name." She said. "I only remember because YOU SCARED ME FOR LIFE!" I screamed. "Senri what's going o-holy shit!" Zero said as he came running along with the others right behind him. "Hey! That's the girl who said she was your old friend!" Aidou said. "Wait...how do you know this?" I asked. "I let her in." He said. "AIDOU HANABUSA YOU DUMBASS!" I shouted as I jumped up and lunged for him. "I swear you can be such a dumbass sometimes." I said as I punched him hard in the stomach. "Don't hit me th-" He started to say as I moved quickly as he burped loudly and the ice shards flew in the air and came back down piercing the ground. "Now as for you, Jasmine, I will end your life now. THIS IS THE END!" I screamed as I ran towards her full speed. "Stupid, naive, Senri. You still haven't learned have you? I can easily get away or...do this." She said as she held her fist out right where I was running to. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't stop myself in time and my stomach colided with her fist really hard.

"SENRI!" Rima screamed as she watched the whole thing. "Hey you! Stop hurting our friend!" Ichiru said. "Well, I'm doing this to show you something. You don't know Senri's Secret do you?" She asked everyone. "No." Everyone but Rima said. "I do and I won't let you use it against him!" Rima shouted as she charged up her electric powers and charged towards Jasmine. "Wait, Rima she'll..." I started to say before I burped as loud as I did ealier today and everyone but Rima stared at me in surprise.

"So it WAS you Senri." Ruka said. "Told you Zero." Yuuki said. "Whatever Yuuki." Zero said looking away from her. "Senri...I didn't think it would be you in the least." Akatsuki said. "Neither did I." Aidou said. "I've never heard or seen you do that before so I didn't think it was you." Ichiru said. "Neither have I." Maria said clinging to Ichiru's arm. "I hid it from everyone after that night." I said. "Why Senri?" Ruka asked. "Cause I never wanted to make that mistake again." I said.

"So...Senri-kun...are you just gonna stand there...or are you gonna fight?" Jasmine asked. "I will fight you. Oh trust me I will." I said. "Well, I'm waiting." She said. "Wait Senri...there's something I should've told you a long time ago and I never got the chance." I hear a familiar voice say. I turned around and my mother was standing right in the doorway. "Mom?" I asked. "There's something you need to know. Something you all need to know." She said. "What is it? Tell us." Ruka said. "Well, you see how Senri's really swelled over?" She asked. "I'm not looking at that." Said all the other guys at the same time. "Well you can use that to your advantage." She said. "How?" We asked at the same time. "Senri...you feel like your gonna burst right?" She asked. "Almost. I need a little more help." I said. "Then have her hit you..." She started to say. "Until you're fully ready!" Rima said. "Right. Now, there's something else too. When you are ready, call us. We'll help you and get you really mad and when you're really mad like that, your come has acid in it." My mother told us. "Oh! I see where this is going!" Aidou said. "Alright ready?" She asked. "Ready." All of us said together. "Then Senri, take it away." She said. "Glad too." I said as I walked away to face her. "Now...as for the rest of us. When he's ready, he'll tell us and at that time we'll shout as loud as we can Rido's name." She said. "But won't that...wait a minute. I get it now." Aidou said. "Alright let's do this for Senri. Hands in." She said as she held her hand out. All of us put our hands in but Rima hesitated. "Rima...don't you wanna help Senri?" Ruka asked. "Yes I do and I know just how to do it." She said.

"Why don't you take the first hit?" I said with a sly smile on my face. "Alright then." She said. Then she began hitting me with everything she could find. When I was good and ready I said, "Now!" Then everyone shouted, at the top of their lungs, "RIDO KURAN!" That instantly set a trigger inside me. Just as I was about to lunge at her Rima shouted, "Wait Senri!" I stopped and waited as she walked over to me. "Alright. Here's my part of the plan. No one look at what I'm about to do." She said as she started rubbing my erection faster and faster. "Here it comes!" I said as my sinful release sprayed all over Jasmine and no one else. When I finally finished, which again took a half hour, she looked all over herself. "What is this? It's burning me!" She said. "It's called acid bitch. Now...a word of advice...don't you EVER come near MY Senri-kun ever again." Rima said as she charged her electric powers up again. "You got that babe? SENRI IS MINE!" Rima shouted as she hit Jasmine with 100,000 volts of electricity, ending her life.

(A week after the fight...)

"Senri...I'm glad you've decided to return to your old self." Rima said as she laid her head on my shoulder. "I'm not! He's worse than Aidou and Akatsuki put together!" Ruka said. "Sorry...Ruka." I said burping her name. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY SENRI!" She shouted as she dived into Akatsuki's arms. "Akatsuki...do something. Senri won't stop!" She said. "There's nothing I can do." He said before burping loudly. "AKATSUKI! NOT YOU TOO!" She said as she ran off crying and soaked beyond repair. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! Ruka wait!" Akatsuki said as he ran after her. "Poor Ruka-chan." Yuuki said. "Yeah. I feel bad for her, having one of the worst pleasures in the world cause it happens to everyone." Zero said. "I agree with you Zero." Ichiru said. Then Aidou walked in the room and sat down next to me. "Hey Senri...you have to teach me how you do that!" He said excitedly, with his crystal blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "How to do what?" I asked looking at him confused. "Last week! How can you burp THAT loud? You have to teach me!" He said. "Oh. Well, there's a little trick to it. You just breathe in..." I said as I took a deep breath in and rubbed my sensitive spot vigorously. "And..." I said before I burped very loudly. "That's all there is to it." I said as I laid back against the couch and folded my arms behind my head. "Really? Now let me try!" Aidou said as he repeated exactly what I did and got the same result. "You're awesome Senri! It worked!" He said. "What worked?" Akatsuki said carrying Ruka in his arms. "I can do it like Senri now! Watch me Akatsuki! Bask in my awesomeness!" He said running up to his cousin. "I'm watching." Akatsuki said. "See...you just breathe in..." He said as he took a deep breath in and grinded his hand into his stomach. Ruka looked down and gasped in horror. "Aidou Hanabusa don't you..." She started to say before Aidou burped as loud as I do. "Damn you Aidou!" She said as clinged her arms around Akatsuki's neck and burried her face in his chest. "How did you do that?" She asked. "Senri taught me of course!" Aidou said smiling. "I HATE YOU SENRI!" She screamed before growling in anger. "Love you too Ruka." I said genuinely smiling for the first time in my life.


End file.
